Kali Caliber
is the Goddess of Underworld and the protagonist in the Iceied Flayre: The Torment and an important character among the books. Background Early Life Born as Cecaniah, daughter of Berith and Lilith. She is the youngest among the siblings yet beloved by her three brothers, Virgil, Tiberius and Go-Toba. Cecaniah is a Fallen Angel, an ancient race of mortals believed that came from both Angels and Demons, a very powerful race that has same abilities as the deities. Cecaniah live a farmer’s life yet at young age, she was taught by her three brothers about sharpshooting. After then, Bahd, the King of Mortals, killed her parents and captured her three brothers as slaves, seeing Fallen Angels as a risk to his reign. Cecaniah stealthily support her three brothers by giving them food and water that Bahd neglect. But one day, her three brothers died because of poison from her water which Cecaniah didn’t realize. Years passed, Cecaniah become a gypsy to entertain Bahd but behind it was a plot to kill him. When she was able to gain a chance, Rhayne stopped her and revealed that he is an envoy of Ahura, the King of Deities, to destroy Bahd’s Regime to the world. Cecaniah was introduced by Rhayne to Ahura and there, Ahura gave her a proper name to forget her past, Kali which means “The Dark One” The Servitude of Ahura Years past again and Kali became a general of Ahura, which Ahura gave him powers to summon other four arms to her body, making it six. Kali is known to wield the strongest weapons called “The Fingers of Ahura”, Six Scythes whose powers are devastating; one known is the Immortal Flame. Kali was given some titles, the Grim Reaper and the most daunting, the Hand of Ahura. Align with other generals namely the Personas, embodiments of the Creator, Kali was noted as one of the most powerful beings of the world. Kali then met Hol, the God of Arcanes, which she fell in love. They bore a child given with the name “Myr”. Years later, Rhayne came back and reported that Kali’s mother was still alive who became a general of Bahd. And so Ahura, by Kali’s request, give powers to Myr to seal the generals of Bahd to Sad’s, the king of Ahurans, body. When Lilith was defeated and sealed to Sad’s body. Kali was able to contact her again, she request Lilith to stay away and make a peaceful life. Years later, Kali was able to eavesdrop a conversation of Ahura in a Foreseer, writers of history. She was able to know that Ahura was going to die and the war will be over. Kali reveals herself and Ahura sorrows to Kali. Ahura gave the half of his power to Kali, the power to travel universe to flee from the one who will kill him. At the ceremony of Rhayne’s victory of defeating Bahd, Rhayne suddenly kill Ahura and absorbs his power. All of the gods fled, including Kali who flee to the world of demons, and upon the mirror who got from a diety to observe the world’s events, Kali saw a massive massacre of dieties. Kali sorrowing the deaths of her comrades created a portal that enables the dead gods to live again in the world of demons. The demons affirm to Kali’s decisions of reviving gods to their world, but angels aren’t. Angels wage war to the demons and Kali protect the gods, which don’t have power to their world. But upon seeing this, Kali neglect of having a war again, and so Dunamis, a persona who also fled from the massacre joint with Kali and created the widest defensive spell of all, The Aurora Viel, and torns the world of demons and angels into two. Kali named the other part as Underworld and Dunamis named the other part as Overworld which they both reigns the demons and angels respectively. Kali, as seen the act by the gods, announced her as the Goddess of Underworld. The forging of the Virtigo Because of the panic during Rhayne murder of Ahura, she left her weapons to the Bahd, which was destroyed by Rhayne. On the Underworld, Kali met Bacchus, the blacksmith god of the Greek Religion, who died on Seikishidan. Bacchus told Kali that there is a way that Kali can be with again with her brothers. And so Kali give her the flask containing the souls of her three brothers. Bacchus forges three guns, a sniper; a shotgun and a revolver; and fuses it with the souls of Kali’s Brothers. She names her three guns Virtigo, the first syllables upon the name of her three brothers. Appearance Book of Dragons Kali reappear on the Book of Dragons: Tainted Blood when Sal and Sad was going on the village of Butterfly Clan, there she met her long friend from Seikishidan, Amaterasu. A war engulf and Kali joined the formed gods alliance of Lawcia, the council of gods, upon the leadership of Ifrit; the God of Flame. On that war, Kali lost her voice and was replaced by an Autotuned voice with the help of Hecate’s surgery. Kali appeared again once on the Book of Dragons: Dark Years when Gregory broke war on the Sal Kingdom. It was when Nue died; she personally killed Gregory and gets his soul. Immortal Flame Kali reappear on the first five chapters on the Immortal Flame: New Testament where she guided Siv Valentine and confirms his state on the hands of Shar Valentine itself. Powers Being a Fallen Angel, she has some in born abilities, namely… *Levitation *Powers don’t disappear on Underworld *Can summon wings (Papillion) *As Goddess of Underworld, given by Ahura, her powers are… *Soul Keep *Instantly kill any mortal being *Universal Teleportation *Share her powers to other people, namely Osiris and Hades. Trivia *Kali is fond of eating Cotton Candy because her family once produces Sugar Canes which her brothers often make that food while they were alive. *Kali means “The Dark One” *Kali is based from the Hindu God of Death. *Kali is at the top 5 among the most powerful character but not included among the overpowered list. *Kali’s birth name, Cecaniah, means Freedom in german. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortal Flame Category:Underworld Category:Female Characters Category:Iceied Flayre Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Daemons